Shino's Saturday Night Break
by fingerBiTingKiTsune
Summary: Kiba decides that Shino needs to take a break from work, but what happens when Shino turns the tables on him?


A Shino/Kiba Lemon.

If you don't like, don't read.

1:30 a.m... Saturday night

A certain Aburame sat at his desk, tiredly working on the papers stacked by his elbow. He was tired, irritable, and hungry, so, when Kiba came bursting in, you just knew there was trouble to come. "Hey there Shino, whatcha doin'?", Kiba asked loudly, grinding on the already patientless man. He ground his teeth but kept his cool, "I am doing paperwork and would appreciate it if you would leave me be."

Kiba stared at him incrediously, "No way! You are _not_ going to spend a saturday night working, are you?"

"Technically, Kiba, it's sunday morning."

"Oh well, c'mon, let's go have some fun and grab some food while we're at it."

Despite Shino's want to leave, he had a duty and he kept to it, and, instead of losing his temper, he calmly stood and walked around his desk until he faced Kiba. He suddenly began to notice how much smaller Kiba was than himself, not only shorter but slighter as well with an almost feminine touch to his features. He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, furrowing his brows to clear his head, "Kiba, please. Just. Leave." Kiba pouted and hesitantly moved closer, "But, Shino, it's not right to stay in on a saturday night."

"Sunday morning."

"Whatever. It's just not right."

Shino rolled his eyes, didn't the Inuzuka know that he had responsibilities? And he was slowly beginning to lose what tiny bit of patience and self-control he had.

"Please just leave me to my work Inuzuka.", Shino replied coldly, trying to brush the dog-lover off. As he turned irritably back to his desk, Kiba caught his sleeve, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. "Since when do you call me by my last name, Aburame?", Kiba drawled out his last name with a sneer. That did it, Shino snapped.

He turned quickly on his heel and his hand shot out, and then Kiba was pinned against the wall by his neck. An angry Aburame snarling at him like one of his dogs might, "I have not slept in two days, I have barely eaten, and I have managed to survive on what tiny ounce of tolerance I have. If you don't leave now, you just might get hurt." Kiba was genuinely frightened of his own teammate. He struggled against his friend's strong grip, gasping slightly for air as he saw angry buzzing Kikaichuu crawling out of the man's sleeve. Shino shook his head and hastily dropped Kiba, looking away in shame, "I apologize, it's simply that...I'm tired, and I've still got alot of work to do."

Kiba nervously rubbed the red lacerations around his throat, gulping, "Iz okay Shino, you just need a break, what d'ya say we just go hang out in your room for a little while?" Shino stared sidelong at his friend, then nodded slightly in agreement, "That might do me some good."

20 mins later

Kiba stared at his friend in curiousity, they had both eaten instant ramen and Shino suddenly seemed restless and Kiba could easily smell why. "H-hey, Shino-kun, why do you wear those sunglasses?" Shino looked at him from the corner of his eye, arching a brow but ignoring the '-kun', "My clan's eyes, we're all very sensitive to light." Kiba jumped off of the bad and switched Shino's light out, turning back to his friend and blindly feeling his way back. Shino couldn't restrain his smile and he stood, walking to his friend and taking the younger boy's wrists, "I'm right here." Kiba - being Kiba - allowed his hands to travel up the bug-nin's chest, up and over his wide shoulders, fingers brushing against Shino's cheeks as he blindly let his fingers curl around Shino's sunglasses.

Then, Shino was staring straight down into Kiba's face, completely unobstructed and he tilted his head...Kiba looked different in the moonlight, somehow...more handsome. Shino swallowed as he saw a pale blush creep onto Kiba's cheeks as the younger boy stood on tip-toe, bracing himself with his hands on Shino's cheeks and quickly capturing his lips in a split-second kiss.

Kiba stepped back, staring into the darkness, nervously awaiting the other male's reaction. Shino stood frozen to the spot, muscles stiff and rigid as the momentary warmth left his lips and he found himself yearning for it. He took two quick steps forward, gently pushing the dog-lover against his wall for the second time that night and leaning down, clumsily slamming his lips roughly on Kiba's.

Kiba was - needless to say - absolutely shocked as he was shoved against the wall but took comfort as Shino's slightly chapped lips took his in a passionate but hesitant kiss. Kiba, growing annoyed at the other man's hesitance, pushed back foribly. Shino nearly growled and licked Kiba's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kiba's lips parted slightly, only enough to allow the tip of Shino's tongue in but when Shino's hands slid down and around to roughly grab Kiba's ass, he gasped, nearly turning his head in shock but stopping when Shino thrust his tongue into his mouth. Kiba moaned as his hips were forcefully grinded into Shino's.

Oblivious that he had even done it, Shino hissed in a breath at the new sensation and pressed Kiba closer to the wall, grinding against the younger boy mercilessly. Kiba whimpered as Shino pulled away from him, but yelped as he was wildly tossed onto the king-sized canopy bed. Shino was suddenly over him and Shino gasped as Shino's cold finger-tips slipped under his jacket and danced across his lower abdomen. He pushed on Shino's shoulders, confusing the older boy for a moment as he unzipped his jacket. Getting the message, Shino's own jacket was quickly tossed to the floor with Kiba's and Kiba soon found himself slammed back into the crimson-colored pillows as Shino's mouth trailed down his jaw, breathing hot fire into the spot behind his ear and causing him to moan as Shino sucked on his neck.

Kiba was fumbling with his fishnet shirt until Shino mumbled against his collar bone, "Fuck this shit," and he tore at the delicate mesh, shredding it and tossing the remains to the side. Shino was curved over the younger boy, nibbling, biting, licking, sucking on his neck, collar bone, his jaw.

Kiba moaned wildly, lacing his fingers through Shino's unruly brown hair and forcing that hot mouth closer, taking a kiss from his lips again before growling and turning them over, straddling Shino's hips. He smirked, "Sweet revenge. That was one of my favorite shirts." "You can get a new fucking shirt," Shino growled, grabbing the boy's upper-arms and forcing him down into another kiss.

Kiba pulled back, smirking again, "What about work?"

"Screw work."

Shino allowed Kiba to force his hands above his head, knowing he could easily overpower the smaller boy if he wanted to. Kiba nibbled his bottom lip, his eyes growing wilder in the dark as Shino watched him dip his head to his collar bone. Shino's eye-lids fluttered at the new feeling and he bit his bottom lip forcfully to keep back a moan as the boy bit gently at a nipple. Kiba stared up at him, grinning maniacly against his chest as he slowly moved down, drawing a claw through what remained of Shino's shirt and gently tracing it across Shino's chest, making him shudder in pleasure. Kiba placed small, hot kisses at the waist band of Shino's pants.

Shino groaned, brushing a wild lock of Kiba's hair away from his face as Kiba sat up, cocking his head at Shino, "What do you want from me Shino-_kun_?" Shino would not reduce himself to begging, so he sat up, cupped the back of Kiba's head and slammed his lips down on Kiba's...again.

As he pulled back, he smirked deviously, "The question, Kiba-uke, is...what do you want from me?"

Kiba's brows shot up as Shino fell back in the cushions, smirking and looking extremely smug and sexy as he put his hands behind his head. Kiba growled, "Fine, but it's my turn next time, Shino-seme, I'll make sure you pay." Shino smirked again as Kiba grinned mischieviously, of course the dog-nin would get him back, in fact, Shino planned on it. And then cold air hit him as his pants were swiped clean off of him, boxers and all. He bared his teeth at the wildly grinning at Inuzuka as he licked the head. He gasped as warmth suddenly enveloped his member and he looked down to see Kiba's hands wrapped around him as he again teased him with just the tip of his tongue.

Then a searing, almost painful heat enveloped him as Kiba took him in whole, wasting no time at all as he looked up at his man with a wild light. He sucked...hard.

As his head continued to bob up and down, Shino weaved his fingers through the boy's hair, groaning as he felt heat build up, something deep in his stomach, and vibrations being sent down his member as Kiba moaned. His legs locked up and Kiba's eyes widened as he swallowed deeply. "You weren't very quick about it, were you?", Kiba asked, he had been going at it for nearly a half hour before Shino had cum. He licked his bottom lip but a thin line of cum still managed to travel down from the corner of his mouth. Shino shoved himself up, ignoring his rubbery limbs as he grabbed the boy's chin and licked the stream up, eyes half-closed as he tossed Kiba under him. Kiba gasped as his pants and boxers were wrenched off of him, not quite as gracefully as he had done it, but they still came off quickly. Kiba bit his lip, growling playfully as Shino nipped at his neck.

"Hey, Kiba, are you sure?", Shino asked, suddenly very serious. Kiba blinked at him through the thick darkness, a mere shaft of moonlight separating the two. "Of course I am. I've always been sure, I was just waiting for you to be sure.", Kiba responded simply to the shocked Aburame. "Wh-what?" Kiba smirked, wiggling a hand between the two of them as Shino remained oblivious, "What d'ya mean, 'what'?" "I never rea-oh god..."

Shino leaned his forehead against Kiba's as the boy's fingers moved over him, bringing him back to life. Then, Shino was ready to go and he licked his lips, reaching a hand between them after licking his own fingertips. He inserted a finger into Kiba's opening, relishing the half-moan, half-groan the boy emitted. Then, Shino was scissoring him with two fingers and Kiba was wiggling uncomfortably until Shino slipped a third finger in at which point the dog-nin yelped in pain. Shino stopped his minstrations and peered worriedly at the boy. Kiba frowned slightly, wiggling his hips experimentally, it hurt but at the same time it felt really good...curse his masochist ways.

Shino took this as his consent to continue and he moved his fingers in, out, in, out, hitting at different angles every time until Kiba gasped in shock, "Found it." (A/N: Why does it sound like he's done this before?) Kiba moaned loudly, "Sh-Shino-Shino, gods, do that again, p-please." "Are you ready?", Shino asked, bringing his face very close to the dog-lover's. He bit his lip, causing it to bleed slightly, but nodded as Shino leaned to lick up the little red trail. "Do you want me to just get it over with or...?", Shino asked, concern holding him back. Kiba hooked his arms under Shino's, placing his hands on the older boy's shoulder-blades, "Take it slow."

Shino complied, slowly pushing himself in as Kiba's tight ass expanded around his large member and groaned as Kiba rocked slightly, pushing him farther and farther in. He had to place a hand on Kiba's hip to still his movement, "I thought...huff...you wanted it slow?" Kiba growled, "Screw slow!", and he slammed himself down against Shino making them both groan in simultaneous pleasure, Shino had been at just the right angle. Shino threw his head back as Kiba dug his claws into the Aburame's back, god, it felt so damned good right then. The pain, the pleasure, the warmth around his member, the tightness around it, the hard, muscled body under him...

He pumped his new lover, laying completely over him as their bodies slid together, grinding Kiba's member between them like a warm case. Kiba's claws drew down his back and Shino growled against the boy's shoulder, pumping him harder.

"Damn it all Shino, I'm not a damn glass figurine, you ca-oh SHI-SHIT!!"

"You were...grunt...saying?"

Shino slammed into the smaller boy, making him cry out his name in pleasure as he was forced deeper into the large, fluffy mattress. Stroke by stroke, each came closer as Kiba's member was rubbed between the two of them and Shino hit his target straight on, making the walls of Kiba's ass tighten around his cock. A thin film of sweat formed between them as Kiba continued to howl Shino's name, begging for him to keep going, to not stop, to keep hitting just _that way._

Shino panted, feeling the pressure building up in his lower abdomen as he slammed harder, faster, into his lover, and Kiba was forced to grab the bed posts with either hand to steady himself and meet Shino thrust for thrust. More, just a little more, all that heat, the tension, the rigid muscles, and the pent-up anger, energy, and sexual tension came out of Shino and he hit harder and harder until at last cum spread over his stomach and he felt himself being emptied into Kiba. Kiba released the bed-posts and Shino couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face at the sight of the nearly busted wood pillars as Kiba's shaky arms came around his chest, hugging him close.

"Oh...my...god...huff...huff..."

Shino allowed himself to collapse on Kiba, nuzzling into the crook of the boy's shoulder, "Did...you enjoy...huff...yourself?" He could feel Kiba's chest slowly beginning to relax under him though he was still breathing heavily. "Oh gods Shino...maybe you _should _be on top all of the time." Shino smirked, "Got more than you bargained for, huh?"

Shino rolled off of him, grinning as he allowed Kiba to curl up against his chest, "We should clean ourselves up you know." Kiba grunted, "Mmhmm, mmkay." Of course, Kiba was already fast asleep and with the Kikaichuu buzzing contentedly under his skin, Shino sank into a heavy sleep as well, a smirk still on his lips.

A/N: O.O...

Shino: I hate you so much.

Kiba: Hey, that was alot of fun.

Shino:...She didn't have to write about it though...

fBT: the room just got extremely hot...faints

Kiba: Kit? Kit, are you okay?

Shino: She's dead. nudges Kit's body with a shoe

fBT: Manahahna...So smexy...gah puddle of drool develops under head

Kiba: Since Kit's in...ahem, her own place, plz R&R!


End file.
